implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
China (the P.R.C.) (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats Peoples' Republic of China is the offical and most sucsesfull successor to Maoist China. History The Apocalypse of 1962 The targets were at-'' '''Xinjiang /Shinjang Uyghur Aptonom Rayoni #Ürümqi- 1x 1kt. #Horgos border pass- 1x 1kt. #Horgos town- 1x 1kt. #Horgos PRC border security base- 1x 1kt. 'Inner Mongolia/Nei Mongol' #Hohhot PLA barracks- 1x 1kt #Hohhot PLA HQ- 1x 1kt #Hohhot air deface force- 1x 1kt 'Tibet / Xizang' #Rutog Town- 1x 1kt #Rutog border pass- 1x 1kt 'Qinghai' #Xining- 1x 1kt #Xining army training school- 1x 1kt 'Fujian' #Fuzhou PLA army barracks- 1x 1kt #Putian (Chinese: 莆田; pinyin: Pútián)- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #The Peoples' liberation shoe factory- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #The Peoples' liberation fruit processing plant - 1x 1kt (did not go off) #The Peoples' revaloutionary vegetable prossesing colective - 1x 1kt (did not go off) 'Tianjin City' #Tianjin industrial district- 1x 10kt #Tianjin PLA barracks- 2x 1kt 'Shanghai' #Shanghai city- center 1x 1kt #Shanghai industrial district- 1x 10kt and 1x 20kt (the prior did not go off) #Shanghai harbour- 1x 1kt #Shanghai maritime patrol post- 1x 1kt #Shanghai port- 1x 10kt and 1x 1kt (the prior did not go off) #The Peoples' Shanghai Rice Processing Facility- 1x 1kt #The Shanghai Wood Carving and Processing Facility- 1x 1kt #Hangzhou Bay- 1x 10kt, 1x 15kt and 2x 1kt #Shanghai PLA barracks- 1x 1kt #Shanghai PLA HQ- 1x 1kt #Shanghai airport- 1x 1kt (did not go off, but burred it's self 20ft in to the ground) #The Peoples' liberation clothing and garments factory- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Shanghai central railway station- 1x 1kt #Shanghai military command enter- 1x 15kt and 1 x 10kt (the latter did not go off) #Shanghai navy dock yard- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Shanghai airport- 1x 1kt #Shanghai railway hub- 1x 1kt #Shanghai's northern airfield- 1x 1kt #Shanghai's southern airfiled- 1x 1kt #Shanghai navel base- 1x 10kt 'Sichuan' #Chengdu PLA barracks- 1x 10kt (did not go off) #Dayi PLA barracks- 1x 10kt (did not go off) #Chengdu military command enter- 1x 15kt and 1x 20kt (neither went off) 'Liaoning' #Shenyang PLA barracks- 1x 10kt 'Shandong' #Jinan PLA barracks- 1x 10kt #Provincial No. 1 RTL (re-education through labour camp)- 1x 1kt #Shandong Shengjian Factory 83 (and penal/dissident slave labour camp)- 1x 1kt 'Jiangsu' #Nanjing PLA barracks- 1x 10kt and 1x 1kt 'Guangdong/Canton/Kwangtung' #The South Sea Fleet, Zhanjiang- 1x 1kt #Naval headquarters, Zhanjiang- 1x 10kt and 1x 15kt #Zhanjiang airbase- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Zhanjiang military command enter- 1x 10kt and 1x 20kt #Zhanjiang PLA barracks- 1x 1kt #Zhanjiang navel dockyards- 1x 10kt #Zhanjiang port- 1x 10kt #Shenzhen industrial district- 1x 10kt #Shenzhen port- 1x 10kt #Shenzhen harbour- 1x 10kt 'Beijing' #The Forbidden City- 1x 10kt (did not go off) #Bajing airport- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Bajing airbase- 1x 1kt #Bajing PLA HQ- 1x 10kt #Bajing PLA barracks No.- 1x 1kt (did not go off and spewed toxic waste dirty bomb style) #Bajing PLA barracks No. 2- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #The Peoples' indipendent machinery factory - 1x 1kt #The Peoples' liberation electronics factory - 1x 1kt #The Peoples' liberation truck factory - 1x 1kt #The Mao Xzedong truck factory - 1x 1kt #Bajing central railway station- 1x 1kt #Bajing military command center- 1x 15kt and 1x 20kt (the latter did not go off) #Bajing industrial district- 1x 10kt #The Chinese parlement biulding- 1x 1kt 'Taiwan' #Republic of China Military Academy (traditional Chinese: 中華民國陸軍軍官學校; simplified Chinese: 中华民国陆军军官学校; pinyin: Zhōnghúa Mīngúo Lùjūn Jūnguān) Xúexiào)- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Republic of China Naval Academy - 1x 1kt #Republic of China Air Force Academy - 1x 1kt #Government offices, Taipei- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #The fortified island of Kinmen - 2x 1kt #The fortifyed island of Matsu - 2x 1kt 'Hong Kong' #Kowloon harbour- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Kowloon port- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Kowloon docks- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Kowloo aireport- 1x 1kt #Kowloo city center- 1x 1kt and 1x 10kt (the latter did not go off) After The Apocalypse Both the party-failed Great Leap Forward and the horrific Great Chinese Famine had led China in a calamity, but due to this the NATO nations chose to ignore most of China and only bombed a few major places, rather than going totally homicidal as in the U.S.S.R. Hong Kong was also slightly hit by the U.S.S.R. as a tactical move, which China followed up with an invasion 2 days after WW3, which would see 100,000 flee to neighbouring states on makeshift rafts and 6,000 died at the hands of Chines troops in the month long battle to suppress the pro-British/Thai resistance forces. Macau surrendered to China 3 days after WW3. As this happened, thousands of desperate Russians fled in to Manchuria and settled in make-shift camps on the banks of the Mudanjiang River. Food shortages, a cholera outbreak and heavy urban riots hit many of the ruined cities and near by refugee camps in the wake of the nuclear attack. Things became rather chaotic after Mao Xzedong's death became public 5 days after WW3 had happened as several reformist, ethnic minority and power hungry party official ran amok in the remoter provinces! Yunnan's capital Kunming and the county of Yunnyang openly rebelled as state authority began to crumble. Party loyalists, remaining troops and the more enlightened members of the regional C.P.C. leadership retreated to the recently built, but rather small, strategic bunkers placed the mountains, beside Lake Jingpo, the town of Ürümqi, the city of Chongqing and in a few tactically important places among the Mudanjiang River, the upper reaches of Yellow River, the Fen River 汾河 and the Wei River 渭河. ''Most mountain bunkers were concentrated in-'' *Longmen Mountains *Hengduan Mountains *Xuefeng Mountains *Huangshan *Lesser Khingan *Zhongtiao Mountains *Tian Shan *Jiuling Mountains *Min Mountain Range The nuclear winter and summer caused much hardship with heavy snows falls, lasting for several months, as far south as Shanghai at one point. A usually large and moist Pacific typhoon the hit Taiwan and the provinces of Shanghai, Zhejiang and Fujian. The heavly fortified Lazikou Pass in the Min Mountain Range would serve as a make-shift headquarters until the interim Gansu divisional C.P.C. leader, Wang Deng Chen, moved it to the city of Chengdu was secured from local insurgents in the December of 1965. The rebels were loyal to the regrade local prefecture leadership. The county-level city of Wǔzhǐshān (Chinese: 五指山) in the south-central part of Hainan Island had also go rogue at about the same time in the June of 1964, but held out successfully against the forces of the C.P.C. Riots had occurred some towns and villages of the Ngawa Tibetan and Qiang Autonomous Prefecture in the March of 1964 and the May of 1965. Overall 300,000,000 Chinese, 6,500 Hong Kongers, 45 Macauiese and 145,000 Taiwanese died in the 3 years directly after World War 3! 'The '1st Time of Chaos Riots had occurred some towns and villages of the Ngawa Tibetan and Qiang Autonomous Prefecture in the March of 1964 and the May of 1965. Wang Deng Chen was elected the interim national C.P.C. leader 12th June at a special C.P.C. summit in Chongqing. Chinese government forces would be driven out of the towns of Ürümqi, Kunming and Lhasa in the December of 1965 The Xinjiang Uygur Autonomous Region, Yunnan province, Nei Mongol Autonomous Region, Ngawa Tibetan and Qiang Autonomous Prefecture and Tibet Autonomous Region all declared there independence from the People's Republic of China in the January of 1966, but it would be another 4 years before it would be secured. A few days later the C.P.C. forces were ejected from Chengdu by local rebels, but the C.P.C. forces retook Chengdu from the renegade prefecture leaders after a hard battle in the May of 1966. The rebel leaders were then summarily executed. The goverment held part of Qinghai (Chinese: 崇左;) was fully stabilised in the Summer of 1967 and Guangzhou by the autumn of 1967. Szechuan was fully under government control by the summer of 1968. The Chóngzuǒ (Zhuang: Cungzcoj) prefecture-level city in China's Guangxi Zhuang Autonomous Region saw a rebellion by the Zhuang population against Chinese rule in mid 1967, which would spread to most of Yunnan by late 1968. As the years passed the Chinese government forces began established the country and brought most of it back under there control. Many of the excesses of the old regime were also moderated by the Autumn of 1969. '1969-1973' After the pandemonium caused by the events following destruction of Mao, the party elite, several ports and many of the nations industrial zones; the country began to settle down and the rebellious party officials were mostly crushed and liquidated by rather dubious local appointed pro-C.P.C "people loyalty courts"! Such acts of dis-honer by party members would never be let get so out-of-had ever again! Prisoners and prisoners of war would be regularly worked to death as slave labour untill it was banned in 1998. Henan pronouncer was the last to be passivated in the march of 1971, but the suppression of Tibetan rebels in Sichuan would continue in to the summer of 1972. Most of the country would be reunified by late 1972. ~~(more to come)~~ '''The Journeys of Discovery' ~~(more to come)~~ Fist Contact This was with Japan, Mongolia and Vietnam in 1972, Laos in 1973, the Republic of Khabarovsk and the Amur Basin in 1974 and Taiwan in 1975. 1975-1979 Bamboo and farm tools were given by China to N. Vietnam in 1975 and 1976. N. Vietnam conquered the south with limited Chinese and Cambodian help in in 1978. The harvests would gradually increase after 1977 and become substantially improved by 1980. The limited mechanization of China's rice cultivation took place between 1977 and 1979. The Szechuan party official and party economic reformist Deng Xiaoping became the joint finance and trade minister in 1979. ~~(more to come)~~ 'The 'May 1st, 1980 Chengdu Incident The 'May 1st, 1980, Chengdu Incident' was a popular pay and working conditions demonstration in the city's central industrial zone, committed by stone, metallurgists and furniture workers, that was crushed by China's army May 1st, 1980. 130 protesters, 6 policemen and a soldier died in the incident. 'The '2nd Time of Chaos' The Korean region in Manchuria had it's Korean minority break away from China to form The Peoples' Republic of Korea the in the March of 1981. Food and anti-government riots hit Muckden for most of the Autumn. Poogin Nodongjagu , Poogin Workers' District, Poogin Coal Mine were cleared of all people due to toxic fallout and extreme damage in the war, it became habitable in 2008. The Manchurian based The Peoples' Republic of Korea (China’s long standing Korean ethnic minority) layer claimed to it in 1982 and it was explored by China in 1972 and the PRK in 1988. Legally the PRK own the former Korean land and China has let them take it over. ~~(more to come)~~ '''1982-1994 Sino-Japanese relations began to thaw after the 1982-1984 coal for cars treaty was singed. The now fuel-less Japan would give abandoned and unwanted cars to technologically backward China in exstange for coal imports. The coal was mined by convicts, subversives, disodents and other 'disruptive' and 'hooligan' elements of society. The long term reconstruction of the ruined cites began and several special enterprise zones opened in 1984. ''The zones were at-'' #Foshan National New & Hi-Tech Industrial Development Zone #Shantou Free Trade Zone #Shatoujiao Free Trade Zone #Zhongshan Torch High-tech Industrial Development Zone #Shenzhen Hi-Tech Industrial Park #Yantian Port Free Trade Zone #Shenzhen Export Processing Zone #Zhuhai National Hi-Tech Industrial Development Zone #Chengdu National Hi-Tech Industrial Development Zone #Chengdu National Metalergical Industrial Development Zone #Beiging National Hi-Tech Industrial Development Zone #Shanghai Port Free Trade Zone #Kowloon Port Free Trade Zone #Kowloon National Hi-Tech Industrial Development Zone #Dongying National oil Industrial Development Zone #The North Zhejiang National Agricultural Development Zone All rice cultivation is highly labour intensive and weather-prone. The limited mechanization of China's rice cultivation only minimally advanced output. Rice cultivation also demand more fertilizer and good weather, than most other crops. Economic ties with Japan, Mongolia, Vietnam and Taiwan were improved during the late 1980's and trade began to pick up in the early 1990's, leading to increased property for all. Japan and Taiwan had laid idle due to lack of resources ad China lacked technology and education, so they pooled resources and advanced as a single trade block called The Chegdu Pact of 1992, with Khabarovsk joining in 1993. The treaty became largely obsolete when those nations helped in creation of the economic and monitory union called the Khabarovsk Pact in 1997. Deng Xiaoping retired as finance and trade minister in 1994 and died in 1998 of natural causes. He is seen as a messianic figure in China to this day! Many private corporations jointly with the state-owned mining corporations had invested billions of dollars in the coal and bauxite mining Industry of Shanxi Province in the early 1990's. Bajing's Xicheng District was rebiult between 1994 and 2004. ~~(more to come)~ 'The reforming of Communism' China had noted the changes in Khabarovsk and chose to start it's own reforms. The communist system would be wound down between 1995 and 1997, but politics would still be fairly left wing. China finally become a authoritarian socialist state in 2002. Relations also began to improve with Tibet and Yunnan. The Heihe race riots of 1996-7,in which 20 Chines and 16 Russians had died, sowed the need to resolve the Sino-Russian racist problem in the Republic of Khabarovsk and the Amur Basin. China and Mongolia were very concerned by the event. The close and binding Harbin treaty of May 12th, 1999, was singed with Republic of Khabarovsk and the Amur Basin on issues of stone trade, coal trade, iron ore smelting and logging permits. Both economies have developed greatly since. ~~(more to come)~ '2003-2007' Shandong was found to have major gold and diamond fields in 2003. Japanese, Chines and Thai mining corporations have worked them since 2004. Most of the industrial grade diamonds are exported to Japan. The Chinese eonamy grew by an average of 7% and the Japanese econamy grew by an average of 6.5% per annum between 2003 and 2007. ~~(more to come)~~ 2007 Chengdu paint factory explosion ~~(more to come)~~ Present day Relations with Vietnam, Mongolia, Khabarovsk, Kamchatka, Thailand, Japan, Palau, Cambodia, Bhutan and the Philippines have flourished since 2005 and China became a major exporter of coal in 2008. A monument was erected in the the reconstructed Xicheng District (simplified Chinese: 西城区; traditional Chinese: 西城區; pinyin: Xīchéng Qū, lit. "West City District") district nofi Beijing, in honour of all the dead from WW3. ~~(more to come)~~ '2008 Sichuan earthquake' The 2008 Sichuan earthquake or the Great Sichuan Earthquake or Wenchuan earthquake (Chinese: 汶川大地震; pinyin: Wènchuān dà dìzhèn) of Monday, May 12, 2008, was ~~(more to come)~~ Politics The politics of China is structured in to a left wing/social democratic, single party-government system. This applies equally to the parliament and the presidency, as is also dose all the other lesser governing institutions in the P.R.C. The C.P.C. dose not tolerate any descent and very little criticism beyond economic and environmental issues! Relations are poor with the rebel nationd Chóngzuǒ County (1962: The Apocalypse) and Wǔzhǐshān County (1962: The Apocalypse), but are good with Japan, Khabarovsk, Thailand, Vietnam and the Philippines. Military It has a conscript force of 1,000,000 and a volenteer force of 227,500. There is also a 25 strong P.R.C. Chinese garrison in Koror. Army 'Weapons' Air force 'Aircraft and Weapons' 'Navy' 'Ships and Weapons' It has 2 armed ice breakers, 12 joint minesweeper/layers, 8 corvettes, 5 Frigates, 6 fleet oilers, 4 collier ships, 4 ammunition ships, 4 troopships 3 destroyers, 3 cruisers and 30 patrol boats. Economy Deng Xiaoping's open door policy radically changed the economy of the province as it was able to take advantage of its access to the ocean, proximity to the Philippines, and historical links to overseas Chinese in East Asia and South east. Much Japanese and Khabarovsk investment has occurred. Some Thai, Vietnamese and Filipino firms are also active in the country. Rice, coal, iron, sorghum, bamboo, salt, beer, vehicles, machinery and lots more are produced in the nation. '''Also see- ''The economy and natural resources of China (the P.R.C.) 'Corruption' In 2005, Palau passed its first bank regulation and anti-money laundering laws after the Deng Xiaoping Finance Building money laundering affair with China. 'Trade partners' Trade is mainly with Kingdom of Thailand, Vietnam, The Philippines, Kingdom of Laos, Kingdom of Cambodia, Uyghuristan, Kamchatka-Kuril SSR, Republic of Khabarovsk and the Amur Basin, Mongolia-Buryat Republic, Empire of Japan (1962: The Apocalypse), Palau and The Peoples' Republic of Korea (1962: The Apocalypse). There are limited relations with Kingdom of Bhutan, Nepal, India, Bangladesh, Kashmir, Democratic Republic of North Afghanistan, Tibet (1962: The Apocalypse) and Taiwan (the R.O.C.) (1962: The Apocalypse). New relations have formed with Khalistan (1962: The Apocalypse), The Kingdom Bahawalpur (1962: The Apocalypse), Kingdom of Hyderabad (1962: The Apocalypse). Transport Education It is mandatory for all children between the ages of 4 and 18, but some rural children only do 5 to 16 due to local issues concerning the use of juvenile farm labour. Chengdu and Harbin universities are major intellectual nodes in Asia. Pandas Sichuan set up several giant panda reserves between 1977 and 1997. Media Leading newspapers #The Xinhua press agency was started in November 1931 as the Red China News Agency and changed to its current name in 1937. Xinhua Daily (Chinese: 新华日报; Pinyin: Xīnhuá Rìbào) was the first public newspaper published in the People's Republic of China by the Communist Party of China and is owned by Jiangsu's Committee of the Communist Party of China. #Guangzhou Ribao (Chinese: 广州日报; Pinyin: Guǎngzhōu Rìbào) is the daily newspaper official newspaper of the Guangzhou municipal party committee. It is published by the Guangzhou Daily Newspaper Group and was established on December 1, 1952. #Science and Technology Daily (科技日报, Keji Ribao) is the official newspaper of the Ministry of Science and Technology of the People's Republic of China. #The China Securities Journal (simplified Chinese: 中国证券报; traditional Chinese: 中國証券報; pinyin: Zhōngguó Zhèngquàn Bào) is a national ecanomic securities newspaper. It is sponsored by the Xinhua News Agency. It is one of the most important publications in the financial field and was fouynded in 1992. #Macao Daily News (simplified Chinese: 澳门日报; traditional Chinese: 澳門日報; pinyin: Aòmén Rìbào) is (as of 2005) the bestselling newspaper in Macau. #Headline Daily (Chinese: 頭條日報 Pinyin: Tóu Tiáo Rì Bào) was launched on July 12, 2005 by Sing Tao Newspaper Group Limited and became the free Chinese newspaper published officially in Hong Kong. #Sichuan Daily (Simplified:四川日报; Pinyin:Sìchuān Rìbào) is a leading Chinese language daily newspaper based in Chengdu, Sichuan, mainland China with a circulation of 7, 500,000 as of 2012. #The Legal Daily (Chinese: 法制日报; pinyin: fǎzhì rìbào) is a People's Republic of China state-owned newspaper under the supervision of the PRC Ministry of Justice that is published in the PRC and primarily covers legal developments. #PLA Daily (Chinese: 解放军报; Pinyin: Jiěfàngjūn Bào) is China-based media outlet for the People's Liberation Army (PLA) of the People's Republic of China. #The Chengdu Economic Update is a economic daily and has been in cerculaion since 2003. #The Shanghai Economic Update is a economic daily and has been in cerculaion since 2004. #The Beijing Economic Update is a economic daily and has been in cerculaion since 2004. #The Chongqing Economic Update is a economic daily and has been in cerculaion since 2004. #The Xi’an Economic Update is a economic daily and has been in cerculaion since 2005. #The Shenzhen Economic Update is a economic daily and has been in cerculaion since 2005. Radio Xinhua New Chinese Radio (XNCR) went on the air from Yanan on December 30, 1940, with a trasmitter donated by Rado Moscow! It operated on 3 AM and 1 SW frequecy since 1985. China Radio International (CRI), (Chinese: 中国国际广播电台; pinyin: Zhōngguó Guójì Guǎngbō Diàntái) the former Radio Beijing and originally Radio Peking and was founded on December 3rd, 1941 It is the state-owned international radio station in the People's Republic of China (PRC). Broadcasts stopped in the post-disaster period of 1962-72. China Radio International broadcasts to South East Asia, East Asia, Palau, Guam, the Northern Mariners and Siberia, on 4 AM frequencies and to Khabarovsk on 3 FM frequencies since 1987. Most towns have a Chinese language FM station, but some also broadcast in Tibetan, Mongolian, Zhuang and Japanese since 1997. Press cencorship. The C.P.C. dose not tolerate any descent and very little criticism beyond economic and environmental issues! Healthcare Lung, thyroid and skin cancer ceased being a major issue after 1967. Sports Football, badminton, field hockey, table tennis, mahjong and chess are the national sports. China, Japan, Cambodia, Khabarovsk and Yunnan stared the East Asia Games off in 1994. It is held every 4 years. The Death Penalty Public humiliation, hard labour and political reduction are the main methods of punishment in the P.R.C. Military deserters, Murderers, sex predators, (rapists and child molesters, ect), traitors and enemy spies are executed by a firing squad. The recreational use of narcotics is banned on pain of death! Category:China Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse)